


Dealt With

by death_by_asphixiation



Series: Hot Mess™ AU One-Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But it's my first time posting is and probably not the last, Fingering, Hot Mess™ AU, Laf is really good with their mouth, Multi, Nonbinary Lafayette, Oral Sex, This is not my first time writing smut, Using a pocket square as a gag, briefly, implied OT6 - Freeform, trans male burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_by_asphixiation/pseuds/death_by_asphixiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr finds out how things were dealt with between Lafayette and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealt With

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing from the end of Chapter 11 on Hot Mess™. I write smut when I'm stressed okay. I haven't even started Chapter 12 so, sorry.

a.burr: WE ARE AT WORK

laffytaffy: come to my office and we'll talk about it

.

Laf snickers to John, who is recuperating on the couch in Lafayette's office, post-coital. John grins lazily, glancing at his phone and barely making an effort to tuck himself back into his slacks. There is a quiet knock on the door, not intrusive, but polite and obviously Aaron.

"Come in, mon ami," Lafayette calls, smiling brilliantly when their significant other shuffles in and closes the door.

"What is there even to talk about?" Aaron asks, throwing a passive glare at John as he approaches their desk. He's out of breath, in a hurry to get to their office and slightly turned on.

Laf just beckons confidently, smiling as Burr suspiciously makes his way around the furniture to their side. Immediately, Burr realizes his mistake as Laf pulls him down onto their lap. 

"Laf," he breathes, a warning, only a quarter percent serious. His datemate stills their hands on his hips though.

They flutter their eyelashes and Burr tries his damnedest to ignore how cute they are and how wet he's getting. "Oui, mon ami?"

Aaron's at a loss for words, his brain stalling as their hands pull him into a deep kiss. He's grasping at them, tangling his hands in the fabric of Laf's suit and getting lost in the feeling of their mouth on his.

It's Aaron who pulls away first, Laf's name desperate on his lips. Laf grins and basks in their boyfriend's little pleas and begs. His hands grip a little harder at them in an effort to steady himself.

"You'll have to tell me what you want, Aaron," Laf says with a meaningful tug at his belt, "You're sending — how you say?— mixed signals."

Aaron catches the whine in his throat, the want seeming to rise in him. "I want you to do to me, what you did to John."

Both John and Laf laugh, as if there is some joke unbeknownst to him but Laf kisses him again before he can ask. Aaron's not technically surprised by Lafayette's strength, yet he's certainly not expecting to be lifted and set on their desk. They lay him back, hovering over him and pressing kisses to his exposed neck as they undo his belt. "You're in for a treat, then."

John is above him as soon as Laf finishes with his belt, pressing his pocket square into Burr's mouth and holding his arms down. Aaron moans against the gag, at the filth of it all. He's never really fancied himself to be an exhibitionist, but with the way things are going, that might change. John just laughs lowly and presses a kiss to his forehead, taking to whispering dirty little phrases that make Aaron's whole body hot.

Aaron's pants are off, or at least out of the way, and Laf is already tracing their tongue along the inside of his thighs. Fuck, does he want it. Need it. Laf takes their time though, moving in slowly to his core and still then taking their goddamn time.

It's so unbelievably good. They're so unbelievably good. Their tongue, tracing small shapes through Aaron's folds and the long, broad stripes that make his toes curl. His legs are over their shoulders, and Aaron, through the fog in his brain, remembers not to crush their head with his thighs. "Laf's so good you'll have dreams about this years from now," John laughs in his ear and Aaron sure doesn't doubt it.

Lafayette to their credit, has not even been using 100% effort Aaron finds out. He realizes what their 100% is when they press a slender finger into him, quickly finding his G-spot and tracing their tongue around his clit slowly. 

The load moans Aaron would be emitting are significantly muffled by the pocket square. If this is what Laf's oral does to him, Jesus Christ he can't even image what they would be like during sex. 

With the way Lafayette is sucking at Burr's clit, he's riding higher and higher. His whole body is trembling, pliable under his lovers' hands and mouths. At this point, he's teetering on the edge, desperate for release and to just be touched. His partners sense this, John leaning down to pepper him with kisses and Laf using the hand on his hip to rub little circles with their thumb.

Just that little bit of affection is enough to send him over the edge chasing his orgasm. Lafayette is a faithful lover right to the end, helping Aaron ride it through until he's boneless in their desk.

John is delicately pulling the pocket square from Burr's mouth, raising Aaron's wrists to his mouth to press kisses where John might have held too tight. Finally, Laf pulls back, licking their fingers clean and wiping their mouth with the back of their hand. Aaron stifles a groan but Laf just laughs and leans forward to kiss Aaron sweetly. 

"I can't feel my legs," Aaron admits, tired and ready for work to end. His partners laugh together, getting the hint and helping him back into his pants. John carries Burr over to the couch to cuddle him back to normal.

.

laffytaffy: things are dealt with and everything is good now

burnbetsey: y'all didn't

a.burr: by "dealt with" they meant made me orgasm

deartheo: IM SCREAMING

.

Burr smiles lazily as Lafayette snorts at the group chat and John is full out laughing. Together, they hear Alex's scream from somewhere in the office and expect his inevitable approach.


End file.
